


Music

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, dog owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 13 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "music."
The Hummel-Anderson household gets one music enthusiast richer





	

Kurt came home to joyous laughter from their living room.

“You are such a good girl, yeah you are, we have to show your daddy what you can do when he gets home, don’t we?,” he heard Blaine say.

Curiously he stepped into the living room and announced his arrival with a “what do you have to show me?”

Blaine turned around on the sofa and greeted Kurt with a warm smile and a “hey” as the little creature cradled in his arm like a baby wiggled free and sprinted towards Kurt. Once she was there she jumped on and around him excitedly. Too excited, as it turned out, when she left a little puddle of pee on the floor.

“Halik nooo,” Blaine whined, but he was already getting up to get paper towels and a disinfectant.

“Hi to you too my little girl,” Kurt said to the puppy still running circles around him. He picked her up before she could run through her own pee and get the whole house and herself dirty.

“So what’s this thing you two have to show me?,” Kurt inquired after he had given Blaine his hello kiss.

“Wait a moment and we’ll show you. It’s the best, Kurt, I swear. You could not have possibly found a puppy that fits in better with us,” Blaine rambled while cleaning up the mess Halik had made.

That, of course, got Kurt even more curious.

Since he’d brought the small dog home no more than 3 weeks ago they kept discovering new quirks and talents she had.

They now knew she loved lying anywhere high up, like the back of the sofa, but wasn’t very concerned by the height. Which of course just meant they had to be even more careful, her legs were just like tiny sticks after all, and she was still young and thus even more fragile than she’d be as an adult.

Halik also enjoyed being cuddled up under a blanket or a pillow and loved to share naptime with either of them. When it was time to sleep at night she wanted to lie between them if they let her.

Another, albeit not as welcome, quirk she had was the excited peeing, which they hoped would stop as she grew older. But she wasn’t house trained yet and they both knew that with this particular breed it might take longer than with others.

The last thing they had learned about her was that rain was an absolute no-go. She’d pee in the entryway of their building; outside but still covered with a tiny roof and turn around, ready to go back into their warm and dry apartment.

“Okay put her down here for a moment,” Blaine instructed after he had thrown out the paper towels.

Kurt did as he was told and then watched as Blaine fumbled with his phone.

A familiar tune started to play then, the opening chords to ‘Teenage Dream’ and Blaine sang along with a smile.

But Kurt didn’t understand, at least not until the chorus started to play and Halik howled along, at first quietly, a little hesitant, then loud and proud.

Blaine turned the music off and looked at Kurt expectantly.

“Oh my god. We got ourselves a music enthusiast!”

Blaine laughed with joy and placed Halik between them on the sofa.

“I can’t believe I’m actually surprised, of course any addition to our family is going to be a music enthusiast, too,” Kurt said.

Needless to say, they continued to sing with Halik until it was time for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out 'Kiss' to see what Halik looks like ;)


End file.
